


Always There

by marbie20



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fighting Parents, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbie20/pseuds/marbie20
Summary: Michael's Mom's are going through a rough spell and it takes a toll on Michael. He calls Jeremy, who rushes over to help and the two have an angsty, fluffy night.





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes Michael's Mom's fighting and one leaving for a while. There is a happy ending, though. If you are sensitive towards this topic, I suggest you skip those parts and go straight to when Jeremy comes to Michael. Thanks for reading!

Michael sat in his bed, hands over his hears, eyes shut tight, trying to block out the sound. His mom’s had been fighting all night, over…something. Michael forgot what it was three hours ago. The yelling was getting worse and Michael was starting to panic. He knew his mom’s loved each other but this fight was getting horrible. Michael heard a delay in the fight and lifted his hands off of his ears. He heard one of his mom’s yell, “Fine. I’m not going to sit here and be told I’m wrong.”

He heard rolling of wheels on the tile. “I’ll be at the Holiday Inn. Call me when you come to your senses. I can’t be here right now.” Michael heard the door open and then his mom say quieter, “Don’t tell Michael.” The door shut and he heard his other mom scream and then run to her room, slamming the door shut.

Michael pulled his knees to his chest, his pulse quickening. He started to hyperventilate and his thoughts became jumbled. Ever since Jake’s party, Michael had serious abandonment issues and his mom’s knew this. That’s why they didn’t want Michael to know one was leaving for…well who knows. Michael’s breath hitched and he couldn’t control the sobs racking his body. He tried to control his breathing but it became hard to think. He tried to focus on one thing. Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy. Call Jeremy. Jeremy.

Michael slowly fumbled for his phone, pulling up Jeremy’s name. He called his phone, trying to hide the sobs. _It’ll be okay,_ he thought. He just needed Jeremy. Please answer…

Jeremy was on the phone with Christine when he got an incoming call.

“Oh, hold on, Chrissy. Michael’s calling. Talk later?”

“Yeah, definitely! Tell him I said hi!”

Jeremy smiled and switched over to Michael. “Hey, babe, what’s up?”

Michael swallowed back sobs. “J-Jeremy…I-I n-need y-you…”

Jeremy’s heart dropped at his boyfriend’s panicked tone. “Michael, baby, what is it? What’s wrong?”

He heard Michael sniffle. “My m-mom’s…f-fought…my m-mom l-left…J-Jeremy p-please—"

“I’m on my way, hold on. It’ll be okay, just hold on.”

Jeremy threw on his shoes and ran out the door. He sprinted the few blocks to get to Michael’s house and opened the door with his spare key. He walked inside, calling, “Michael?”

Jeremy ran upstairs to Michael’s door and opened the door slowly. Michael was in bed, rocking back in forth, sobs shuddering his body. Michael glanced up and saw Jeremy.

“J-Jeremy…”

Jeremy ran to Michael’s side, crawling into bed with him and pulling him close. Michael placed his head on Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy felt Michael shuddering and heard his sobs. Jeremy held Michael, trying to steady him.

“Shh, it’s okay, babe, I’m here now.”

Jeremy traced shapes on Michael’s back with one hand and played with Michael’s hair with the other. He felt Michael’s breathing become more consistent and his sobbing slowed down to just sniffling. Jeremy took a moment before saying quietly, “Michael? Can you tell me what happened?”

Michael sniffled and took a deep breath. Jeremy rubbed his back, trying to calm his nerves. Michael exhaled softly.

“My mom’s…were fighting about…something, I don’t really know. Mama then…” he took a shuddering inhale. “…Mama then left with a suitcase. I d-don’t k-know if this is it J-Jeremy…I’m s-scared…”

Jeremy kissed Michael’s forehead and Michael gripped Jeremy tighter. “It’ll be okay, babe. It was just a fight. Your mom’s love each other very much. They’ll make up, right?”

Michael slowly nodded. “…they’ll make up…” he said, repeating Jeremy’s words.

Jeremy lifted Michael’s chin so he could look him in the eye. “Whatever happened, it’s not your fault, do you understand?”

Michael’s eyes filled with tears again and he squeezed them tight. Jeremy caressed his cheek. “Hey,” he said softly. “Mikey, this is _not_ your fault, okay? Things will be okay.”

“B-but w-what if it’s n-not? What if I d-did s-something? Mama told Mom not to t-tell me…J-Jeremy it’s my fault!”

Michael’s body was racked with sobs again as Jeremy held him. He tried to soothe his pain. Michael sobbed into Jeremy’s shirt, muttering, “Y-you left b-because of me, maybe she d-did too.”

Jeremy’s body went cold. Jake’s party. The SQUIP. Jeremy’s pulse quickened as he remembered that night. He suddenly hated himself for making Michael feel so small, so…vulnerable. Jeremy swallowed back his guilt and said slowly, “Michael, what happened at that party is _not_ your fault, do you hear me? That was all me. That was because of the SQUIP. I was stupid and I hurt you, and I h-hate myself for…” Jeremy swallowed his sobs. This wasn’t about him. This was about Michael and helping him. “I’m so sorry that I hurt you, Michael. You are amazing in every single way. Everything about you is beautiful and wonderful and perfect. None of this is your fault, okay? None of it. Your mom’s probably didn’t want to tell you because they knew it would make you upset and they love you so much that they don’t want you to be upset. Michael, I love you so much and I never want you to feel pain again. I would take all your pain right now if I could. Gosh I can’t express how much I love you.” Jeremy kissed Michael’s forehead, feeling his body relax and his sobs coming to a stop. “All of this will be okay. I will stay here with you for as long as you need me, okay? Want me to spend the night?”

Michael looked up at Jeremy and slowly nodded. Jeremy leaned down and kissed him slowly. “I will.”

Michael took a deep breath and said slowly, “I know that it…it wasn’t you, Jere. At the party. It just…”

Jeremy shushed him. “You don’t have to explain, okay?”

Michael nodded and squeezed Jeremy. After Michael calmed down some, he muttered, “I don’t blame you, Jeremy. For anything. It wasn’t you.”

Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the impending sobs wanting to burst out of him. “But I still hurt you, Michael. And because of me…”

Jeremy couldn’t finish his sentence or else he would become a sobbing mess. He needed to be strong for Michael. Michael breathed in Jeremy’s scent, his presence bringing him peace. Even though the past had hurt both of them, they got together because of it. And Michael couldn’t be more grateful. He raised his eyes to face Jeremy, running his finger down Jeremy’s cheek.

“I’m so g-glad that you’re here, Jere.”

That was all Jeremy needed to hear. He kissed Michael slowly, breathing in his essence, moving his lips along with Michael’s. Jeremy pulled back and smiled at Michael.

“Do you know how much I love you?”

Michael grinned playfully. “How much?”

Jeremy’s whole body itched to be kissing Michael, touching Michael. Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael’s hair and Michael sighed pleasantly. Jeremy gently kissed the tip of Michael’s nose.

“More than the stars in the sky. More than the thoughts in the universe. More than life. More than anything, Michael Mell.”

Michael’s heart fluttered and he leaned in closer to Jeremy, placing his head in the crook of Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy wrapped his arm around Michael and kissed his forehead.

“Try to get some sleep, okay? You must be exhausted.”

Michael made a disapproving groan and Jeremy whispered, “I’m not going anywhere. Just sleep.”

Jeremy felt Michael settle on his chest and his breathing slowly change to a constant pace. Jeremy watched Michael’s face fall peacefully and he smiled. Man he was so in love with Michael Mell.

Jeremy held Michael throughout the night, falling in and out of sleep. He woke up every once in a while just to make sure Michael was still okay. At one point during the night, Michael’s door cracked open. Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open as he tried to figure out who was coming in. Michael’s mom peeked in and saw Jeremy. She gave a sweet smile.

“We’re okay now. She’s back home. All is well,” she whispered.

Jeremy nodded and whispered back, “I’ll let him know when he wakes up.”

His mom mouthed a thank you and closed the door. Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael’s hair and he stirred. Michael fluttered his eyes and smiled at Jeremy.

“Hey, Jere,” he said sleepily.

Jeremy kissed his forehead. “Hey, guess what?”

Michael’s eyes furrowed questioningly. “Your mom’s are back together now. All is well. Your mom came in earlier and told me.”

Michael’s eyes lit up. “That’s amazing!” He kissed Jeremy’s neck. “Thank you for being here, Jeremy.”

Jeremy squeezed his shoulder affectionately. “Anytime, love.”

Michael fell back into a peaceful sleep with Jeremy falling asleep shortly after.


End file.
